


took everything

by integalactic_jerk



Series: Всё с собой забрал [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/integalactic_jerk/pseuds/integalactic_jerk
Summary: Сэм приглашает Баки в свой дом. Отчасти это жест доброй воли, отчасти — долг перед Стивом, который, видимо, помимо щита, решил оставить на него еще и Баки. Если бы не ситуация, он бы даже пошутил, что все свои проблемы Роджерс скинул на него. Естественно, не вслух — кто знает, как поведет себя Барнс, если, пусть даже в шутку, услышит, что для Стива он был проблемой.





	1. Chapter 1

Сэм приглашает Баки в свой дом. Отчасти это жест доброй воли, отчасти — долг перед Стивом, который, видимо, помимо щита, решил оставить на него еще и Баки. Если бы не ситуация, он бы даже пошутил, что все свои проблемы Роджерс скинул на него. Естественно, не вслух — кто знает, как поведет себя Барнс, если, пусть даже в шутку, услышит, что для Стива он был проблемой.  
  
Сэм показывает Баки комнату, дает полотенца, постельное белье, и, пока тот в душе увеличивает его счет за воду, пытается навести в доме первую за пять лет уборку.  
  
Закончив с кухней, Сэм упирает руки в бока и с гордостью смотрит на результат своих трудов — посуда перемыта, полы сияют, пыль вытерта, мусор сгружен в пакеты, — когда вдруг замечает, что шум воды стих, обнажив смутную тишину. Сэм стоит без движения еще пару минут, надеясь уловить хотя бы тихое шебуршание или звук шагов. На худой конец, даже крики или грохот подошли бы. Но нет ни звука.  
  
Сэм тихо, скользя в носках по полу, доходит до отведенной Баки комнаты и толкает дверь.  
  
      — Эй, приятель, ты затих, я решил… — начинает Сэм и осекается. Баки, вздрогнув, подскакивает с места и быстро подходит к шкафу, но секунды между тем, как Сэм открыл дверь и заговорил, вспугнув Барнса, хватает, чтобы понять,  _что_ солдат делал, сгорбившись в темноте на кровати.  
  
Плакал.  
  
Сэм вздрагивает. Вот теперь становится страшно. Чертов Зимний Солдат, убивший больше людей, чем Сэм, наверное, вообще видел за всю жизнь, улыбавшийся за все время их знакомства раза два, и то не при нем, разговоры ведущий исключительно через губу, и то, если повезет, — плакал? Для Сэма это находится за гранью понимания.  
  
Баки не просит его уйти, просто стоит, спрятавшись за дверцей шкафа, пытается создать видимость поисков чего-то. Сэму думается, что актер из него так себе — в шкафу только полотенца и простыни, которые он сам туда положил с час назад. Сэм решается на прыжок в пасть льва и переступает порог комнаты.  
  
      — Баки, эй, ты чего? — «черт тебя дери, Уилсон, понятно же,  _чего_ ».  
  
      — Оставь меня в покое, — голос у Баки не дрожит, но звучит тише, без привычного раздражения, являющегося естественной реакцией на появление Сэма в поле его зрения.  
  
      — Ну, знаешь ли, это мой дом, — у Сэма тоже отчего-то раздражаться сейчас нет желания.  
  
Баки резко захлопывает дверцу шкафа.   
  
      — Тогда я уйду, — глядя себе под ноги, рассчитывает беспрепятственно пройти к выходу.   
  
      — Э, нет, солдат, — Сэм хватает его за локоть. Будь они в другой обстановке, Баки бы, наверное, тут же выдернул руку, но сейчас останавливается. Оборачивается, смотрит Сэму в глаза.  
  
И лучше бы не смотрел.  
  


***

  
  
У Сэма, когда он еще под стол пешком ходил, умерла то ли бабка, то ли прабабка, черт ее, эту родословную, разберешь. Знал он ее плохо, а сейчас даже имя вспомнить не мог. Бабка эта застала гонения на чернокожих в Америке. Пришлось ей, честно сказать, не сладко. Они с мужем и тремя детьми долго не могли найти жилье, бродили по штату, пока не прибились к какой-то общине. Жили плохо — работы не было, все голодали, дети мёрли, как мухи, особенно младенцы, но как-то выживали. Белым это не нравилось.  
  
В ту ночь она успела забрать с собой только одного ребенка, пока разъяренные люди выволакивали из их дома мужа, других мужчин и женщин из соседних. Их лачуга стояла на окраине, возле пшеничного поля. Ночь заботливо прикрыла шелестящие над их головами колосья.  
  
Утром она вернулась на пепелище. Ни трупов, ни крови, ни каких-либо следов — зола, пепел и отчаяние. Она потеряла двоих детей, мужа и надежду. Но все равно в итоге как-то оказалась в Нью-Йорке, доживающая свой век на койке в доме престарелых, окруженная немногочисленными, но родными.  
  
Когда к ее кровати подвели Сэма, она посмотрела на него неожиданно осмысленно. «Защищай тех, без чьей защиты пропадешь сам», — сказала она ему. Не самые подходящие слова для мальчишки, которому и пяти-то нет, но Сэм почему-то запомнил. А еще запомнил ее взгляд. Абсолютно пустой. Бездонная радужка, почти сливающаяся со зрачком, ледяная бистровая топь. Сэм уверен, что детское воображение дорисовало детали — старушка-то наверняка страдала от катаракты, да и глаза с возрастом поблекли. Но выражение выцветшей горечи, опустошения и полной готовности умереть он запомнил навсегда.  
  
С тем же выражением сейчас на него смотрел Баки.  
  
      — Черт тебя дери, Барнс, — выдыхает Сэм. Веки опухли, нос покраснел, в уголках рта заеды. — Это из-за него? Из-за Стива ты?  
  
Баки дергается. У него трясутся губы и он с силой вырывает руку из хватки Сэма. «Суперсолдат суперсолдатом, но и мы не пальцем деланные», — говорит себе Уилсон, стараясь не вспоминать, как его со вкусом отделали на борту хеликарриера. Пытается скрутить руки Барнса за спиной, потому что в таком состоянии его на улицу выпускать опасно как минимум для него самого. Баки выворачивается из захвата и отступает назад, чем пользуется Сэм, толкая его с стене, и пережимает горло предплечьем. Где-то на грани сознания тревожно скачет мысль, что, если бы Баки захотел его уделать, голова Сэма уже бы валялась отдельно от туловища, но пока преимущество на его стороне, и он не собирается уступать.  
  
      — Ты не выйдешь сейчас из дома. Хочешь снова от ФБР бегать за убийство в состоянии аффекта?  
  
Баки горько усмехается и, запрокинув голову, хрипит. У Сэма по спине пробегает холодок.  
  
      — Не убью никого, будь уверен, — отвечает осипло. — Тут же есть новый Капитана Америка, чтобы мне помешать.  
  
И ломается.  
  
Когда снова начинают течь слезы, Баки отворачивается, как будто устыдившись, волосами пытается закрыть лицо. Сэм ошарашенно отпускает его и отступает назад. Да, он знал азы психологии, помогал ветеранам справляться с травмами, но все они были человечными, переломанными войной, а человек перед ним  _сам есть война_ , и вот на такой случай у Сэма нет никаких инструкций.  
  
Баки, лишившись опоры, сползает по стене, сжимает ладонями голову. Мизинцами давит на глаза так, как будто пытается запечатать слезные каналы. Потом просто прячется в ладонях. Мелко трясется. Без звука.  
  
Сэм не знает, что натворил в своей жизни такого, чтобы в итоге оказаться онемевшим от растерянности напротив беззвучно рыдающего в его доме человека, к которому, вроде бы, должен испытывать неприязнь, или злость, или… или, черт возьми, о какой злости может идти речь, если перед ним Зимний Солдат, у которого начинается истерика?  
  
Сэм ломано опускается на колени рядом с Баки. Медлит, прежде чем коснуться его плеча. Тот не реагирует, и Сэм решает, что это хороший знак. Его вторая рука ложится на металлическое плечо Баки. Тот старается задерживать дыхание, чтобы перестать трястись. Сэм уверен, что, будь в комнате светлей, он бы смог увидеть, как алеет кожа на висках и на лбу, куда Баки изо всех сил впивается ногтями.  
  
Сэм обнимает его. Осторожно, как дикого волка. Поначалу Баки никак не реагирует, а потом утыкается ему в грудь. Сэм проклинает себя, чувствуя облегчение, когда Баки в первый раз всхлипывает вслух и дышит громче. До этого он, признаться честно, был похож на одержимого. Сэм придвигается ближе и обнимает чуть крепче. Ничего не говорит.  
  
Он надеется, что случайные слова, вроде «он… предал», «ушел», «лишний» ему слышатся. Баки живой рукой хватается за его футболку, а металлической царапает свое плечо. Сэм гладит его по волосам. Когда очередное шелестящее «кончено» списать на «послышалось» не получается, Сэм не выдерживает. Шепчет яростно:  
  
      — Ничего не кончено, слышишь меня? Все только началось, нам еще мир раз сто спасать придется, ты людям нужен. Я же тут с тобой сижу, какое тут «не имею значения»..?  
  
Больше Баки ничего не говорит. Только плакать начинает тише.


	2. his end (of the line)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все, что у него было, — Стив, в «хорошей жизни» которого, как оказалось, для Баки места нет.

Такой у них финал.  
  
Стив, вернувшись стариком, передает щит Сэму и говорит, что прожил хорошую жизнь. Стив всегда был окружен людьми — у него были друзья, союзники, последователи, любимые и в том, и в этом времени. У Баки был короткий успех среди женщин, длиннее — среди холодного оружия.  
  
Все, что у него было, — Стив, в «хорошей жизни» которого, как оказалось, для Баки места нет.  
  
В новом времени у Баки нет друзей. Последний, кто знал знал его от и до, доживает свои дни в одном из домов престарелых. Сэм знает Баки только как мрачного молчаливого парня, который, вроде как, попытался исправиться.  
  
Баки чувствует себя так, как будто тонет на мелководье.  
  
Сэм отличный парень. И отличный друг — в теории, потому что у Баки честно нет сил заново отстраивать новые отношения. Пока был Стив, была мотивация, какая-то глупая вера во «все хорошо» и понимание, что кому-то он все-таки нужен. Непонятно, зачем, но… приятно, что ли.  
  
Но, как и все хорошее в жизни Баки, это исчезло так неожиданно, что он как будто одновременно и не успел понять, и знал все с самого начала, но отказывался верить. Его бросили, как котенка, который перестал интересовать детей, на улице, без единой мысли, как жить дальше, и главное — зачем.  
  
Баки кажется, что он застрял в безвоздушном пространстве.  
  
Сэм пытается его растормошить. Уборка, готовка, шоппинг, музеи, парки — у Баки едва хватает сил. Постоянно хочется упасть где-нибудь ничком и лежать так, пока не окаменеет. Он терпит и говорит, что это здорово. Он понимает, что должен испытывать к Сэму благодарность, но испытывать ее как будто не может. Вместо этого чувствует вину.  
  
Баки кажется, что у него в груди сосущая пустота, в которую затягивает сознание.  
  
Когда Баки начинает меньше есть и отказываться от прогулок, Сэм включает своего внутреннего психолога-диагностика, и они разговаривают так долго, что после беседы у Баки подкашиваются ноги. Он-то думал, что суперсолдатам такая штука, как психосоматика, разве что присниться может. Сэм давит мягко, почти незаметно, заставляет говорить о себе, анализировать себя, думать о своих ощущениях.  
  
Баки кажется, что от чувств у него остались одни слова.  
  
Он спит по тринадцать часов и почти не выходит из дома. Сэм откуда-то таскает таблетки с невозможными названиями. От некоторых туманит голову. От некоторых спать хочется еще сильнее. Реже бывает, что внутренности скручивает в тревожный бугристый комок, энергия не дает ни сидеть, ни стоять, но сил при этом все равно нет, и Баки ходит по дому с расширенными зрачками, не совсем отдавая себе отчет в происходящем.  
  
Баки кажется, что реальность расслаивается у него под руками.  
  
Сэм водит Баки на приемы, иногда люди приходят к ним на дом. Задают много вопросов и советуют очевидные вещи. Баки прекрасно себя анализирует, но выразить в словах это так тяжело, что он даже не пытается. Кивает, соглашается, говорит «конечно» и «спасибо», иногда не говорит ничего. После него с людьми беседует Сэм. Если прием проходит вне дома, Баки дремлет на диване в приемной. Больше один он на улицу не выходит.  
  
Баки пробует читать, но текст улетает у него из-под взгляда, и мечется из стороны в сторону, когда Баки пытается его поймать. Он пытается смотреть фильмы, и не запоминает ничего из того, что услышал или увидел. Он пытается заниматься спортом, но его едва хватает на короткую разминку. У Баки не остается сил.  
  
Ему кажется, что его тело обескровлено.  
  
В какой-то момент Баки начинает думать, зачем он остался. Стива нет. Раньше Стив был первым пунктом в списке причин «на жизнь». И на самом-то деле,  
единственным. Войн больше нет, да Баки и не представляет, как смог бы снова заставить себя взять в руки оружие.  
  
Ему незачем сражаться. Не за кого бороться. Незачем продолжать. «Ради себя» давным-давно потеряло смысл.  
  
Что такое вообще это  _«себя»_?  
  
Баки кажется, что его мозг разлагается в собственном черепе.  
  
Сэм старается не уходить из дома надолго, но ему все же надо выбираться в магазин, иногда патрулировать город, навещать Стива, Клинта, Брюса, Пеппер, Роуди и остальных. Поддерживать связь с внешним миром, отрываясь при этом от Баки, с каждым днем все труднее, потому что Сэм, проработавший с ветеранами не один год, не может не понимать, что это такое и чем это грозит.  
  
Сэм не хочет никуда его сдавать. Понимает, что тогда и жизни-то никакой не будет.  
  
_«А как будто она есть сейчас.»_  
  
Он старается делать все как можно быстрее. Магазин — самый близкий к дому, по заученному маршруту между полками, одни и те же продукты в тележку. На патруль — не больше часа, на визиты — не больше двух часов. Сэм двигается быстро и беспокойно, чувствует облегчение только когда снова видит Баки, который, кажется, с каждым днем выглядит все хуже.  
  
Но Сэм все равно не успевает.  
  
Он просил Баки каждый раз подавать голос или выходить, если есть силы, когда возвращается домой. Необходимая мера, выключающая сигнализацию, запущенную собственной тревогой.  
  
В этот раз в доме тихо. Сэм путается в пакетах и ботинках, бежит по комнатам. Кухня пуста — он даже не смотрит в ту сторону. Заглядывает в ванную — никого. Дверь в комнату Баки закрыта.  
  
Внутри темно. Сэм начинает молиться, чтобы застать Барнса спящим или решившим вдруг игнорировать все и вся, в наушниках, может, даже вне дома, он же мог выйти на улицу?  
  
Нет, Сэм. Он  _не_  мог.  
  
Узел в желудке затягивается и распускается с интервалом в секунду, когда Сэм сдергивает с кровати одеяло и зовет Баки по имени. Нет реакции. Кричит. Нет реакции. Трясет за плечо.  
  
Нет реакции. Есть аккуратное отверстие во лбу, чуть правее центра. Капля крови, картинно расчертившая висок. И зажатая в руке «беретта».  
  
      — Боже мой, — одними губами шепчет Сэм, оседая на пол. Лупит себя по щекам — знал ведь, знал, понимал все, а оружие спрятать не удосужился? Идиот, идиот Уилсон!  
  
Сэм злится — на Баки и его резистентность к таблеткам и невосприимчивость к терапии, на себя, за то, что недостаточно старался, на Стива… за все. Злостью забивает глухую боль.  
  
Когда он набирает номер под цифрой четыре на быстром наборе, руки уже почти не дрожат. Восемь гудков, трубку снимают, голос сонный, по-старчески хриплый.  
  
      — Он убил себя, Роджерс, — бесцветно сообщает Сэм. — Убил.  
  
На том конце вздох и грохот. На этом — труп.


End file.
